


something important to protect [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, and if you didn't cry over itachi and sasuke, basically anyone who died at one point, get out of my face, how to make a decent amv, i think i trampled all the rules of, i will never move on from neji's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When people have something important they want to protect, that's when they become truly strong"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something important to protect [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Russian&English subtitles available  
> Music: Thirteen Senses - Into The Fire


End file.
